Portable computing devices, such as mobile phones, portable and tablet computers, entertainment devices, handheld navigation devices, and the like increasingly offer more functions and features which can make it difficult for a user to navigate and select commands that are relevant to a function the user wants to initiate on a device. In addition to the traditional techniques used to interact with computing devices, such as a mouse, keyboard, and other input devices, touch sensors and touch-screen displays are commonly integrated in mobile phones and tablet computers, and are utilized both for display and user-selectable touch and gesture inputs. A continuing design challenge with these types of portable devices having touch sensors and/or touch-screen displays is the touch signal processing to track touch and gesture inputs that are identified from successive frames of sensor image data.
Touch contacts on a touch-screen display represent the motion trace of a gesture, such as when a user uses his or her fingers to contact a touch-screen display and gesture while maintaining the contact with the display. A failure to correctly track and interpret the motion trace of a touch contact for a gesture input can lead to the failure of gesture recognition operations and gesture tracking processing. For example, multi-finger gesture processing, such as for multi-finger tapping, attempts to detect and resolve when a connected component is associated to multiple fingers that are merged together. Conventional processing techniques use either temporal domain prediction, which depends on finger touch timing and thus can be unreliable, or is based on determining component contour, which is more susceptible to boundary noise in touch input sensor data.